Trystane Whitewood
' Trystane Whitewood' is the son of Doran, and Gylenna Whitewood making him a member of House Whitewood. Trystane Whitewood has two siblings in the form of Arianne, and Quentin Whitewood of which Arianne is very beautiful and was once bethrothed to Domeric Bolten and the two loved eachother deeply, while his brother Quentin is the heir of House Whitewood and the future Forest Prince while at the same time he is a very well respected knight in the Forests of Dustin. Trystane Whitewood was born the second child of his father Doran Whitewood, and in his youth he dreamed of being a knight, and his father seeing this was saddened when at the age of nine he took his son out in the forest and told him what he would become. Seeing the future of his life before him, he would leave his home in Dusseldorf and went to live in a small village in the forests. As he lived in the forests his life became exactly what his father had commanded of him, and whenever he had problems his father was there to back him up, and to give him assistence with whatever he had needed. History Early History Trystane Whitewood was born the second child of his father Doran Whitewood, and in his youth he dreamed of being a knight, and his father seeing this was saddened when at the age of nine he took his son out in the forest and told him what he would become. Seeing the future of his life before him, he would leave his home in Dusseldorf and went to live in a small village in the forests. As he lived in the forests his life became exactly what his father had commanded of him, and whenever he had problems his father was there to back him up, and to give him assistence with whatever he had needed. Into the Hornwood Quentin was led by his brother on a chase into the Hornwood lands, where only Quentin's intervention and the words of Mary Dustin would cause the situation to be difused for the moment, but they did notice the large amount of forces the Hornwood's had, and the unimstakeable hereldry of the Lucernians. Dusseldorf's Tournament of 5130 See Also : Dusseldorf's Tournament of 5130 Mary Dustin would be growing her influence in the capital, and as she was constantly working at this her father would talk to her about how exhausted she looked some nights, and she took this to heart. Realizing she was still young she would jump at the oppurtunity to accompany her father, and half brother Peter Dustin as they travelled westward for the Dusseldorf Tournament of 5130. The tournament was being hosted by the Whitewood's in order to show that their next generation was very proud of being a part of the Kingdom of Dustin. Each major house of Dustin would send a young noble to the tournament, and the jousting was fought over by the young heirs of all the noble houses and many of the more minor houses. At some point during the tournament Owain Brightmyre would overhear Quentin Brightwood talking with his uncle about how stupid the Dustin's were, and Owain confronted him on what he said but Quentin denied ever saying it, and this caused a great deal of resentment and anger between the two nobles. The two's rivalry only increased when the younger Owain Brightmyre defeated Quentin Whitewood during the final match of the jousting and was made the victor of the tournament by Quentin's father. In a further slap to the face Owain would name Mary Dustin the Queen of Love and Beauty and it was during this moment that Quentin first truly came to meet Mary as she fled the main tent into the forests after all the attention exhausted her. Quentin and Mary would talk for some time and during this talking they both discovered that while they loved their family they both found the role of a young noble exhausting some times and they were only seperated when she was found by her guards and brought back to her family. Following this Quentin returned to the camp with Mary and the two discovered a large commotion as apparently Quentin's younger brother Trystane had been caught by the Hornwood's attempting to raid a farm on Hornwood land. Captured at the site the Hornwood's had sent a large force to hold him, and it was in this situation that Mary Dustin would acompany her father and brother alongside the Whitewood's to the site where they negotiated with the Hornwood's to release Trystane. The negotiations didn't go well at first but Mary Dustin would be able to convinse them to release Trystane back to them after promicing to begin increased trading with the Hornwood's. Returning to Dusseldorf Mary was unable to see Quentin again but was stopped by Owain Brightmyre who commended her bravery and told her that he was proud to have such a noble, and beautiful lady at the capital. Following this Mary, and the Dustin's left Dusseldorf alongside all of the non-Gothic nobles and with their departure it was revealed to Quentin that Trystane's attack was a planned affair meant to show how rebellious Trystane was and how honorable Quentin was. Family Members House Whitewood.png|Doran Whitewood - Father|link=Doran Whitewood Quentin Whitewood.png|Quentin Whitewood - Brother|link=Quentin Whitewood House Whitewood.png|Arianne Whitewood - Sister|link=Arianne Whitewood Relationships Doran Whitewood See Also : Doran Whitewood Mary Dustin See Also : Mary Dustin Category:House Whitewood Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:People of Dustin Category:Needs Pictures